The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum L. H. Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Clips Dared’. The new cultivar was propagated from a single seedling resulting from the open pollination of 8691-2, a red-flowered, unnamed, unpatented proprietary Pelargonium line and an unknown, proprietary, unpatented Pelargonium line.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. over a four year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich., and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.